


Levi's Way

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi tends to get what he wants when it comes to erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Way

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to nanna for looking over this mess as i was working on it and after.

“There isn’t time for that.”

Levi knew he should have felt foolish with the way he reacted when Erwin turned him away. Erwin didn’t owe him anything. It wasn’t Levi’s place to demand Erwin’s attention or affection.

He cleaned and trained and took a cup of tea each night, letting its bitter heat suffuse him like Erwin’s presence usually did. It didn’t work and he often left his cup unwashed, abandoned on the windowsill. Angry with himself the next morning, he scrubbed it clean of stains that weren’t there.

Erwin was busy. Levi had always understood this but it had never gotten in the way of their relationship, be it at the awkward burgeoning or the frustrating boredom Levi was experiencing now.

Was it boredom or was Levi simply needy? He hated thinking of himself that way, craving Erwin’s touch like he had craved beyond-the-walls sunlight on his face.

Levi dropped his boot half-polished three nights later. As much as he missed Erwin being inside him, he missed Erwin sleeping beside him more. He changed into his sleeping clothes, forgoing the long-sleeved overshirt since he would be taking it off in a few minutes anyway.

Erwin’s quarters were only a few doors down. Aside from an en suite, the larger accommodations included a sitting room that Erwin had converted into a private office. While he had an official one as Commander, this one was where he kept the books he had inherited from his father and the few luxuries he had collected over the years.

Levi knew Erwin kept a bottle of fine liquor behind the books on one shelf. There was even a small trinket Levi bought for him a year earlier for his birthday. Levi swallowed the feeling it gave him back down; he wasn’t here to be sentimental.

He entered without knocking, feeling Erwin’s gaze touch his back as he turned to lock the door.

“Up late again?” Levi was answered by the scratching of a nib. “I guess I can see that for myself.” His fingers went to the drawstring of his sleeping pants, pulling it back and forth before untying it.

Erwin licked his lips, adjusting his position in his chair before looking back at a reference book lying open to his left.

Levi kicked the pants aside once they had slipped off his hips and down his thighs to pool at his feet. He wondered if Erwin was aware of the chill. It made his flesh pucker pleasantly. He raised his arms over his head and rose onto his toes, groaning with each pop and stretch.

He remembered Erwin working out each kink in his back and shoulders, large thumbs knowing where to press quickly followed by a hot tongue or dry lips. When he met Erwin, Levi never thought he could be such a sensualist, worshipping at the altar of Levi’s body with a frightening attention to detail.

Levi’s nipples tightened as he noticed Erwin’s relaxed figure. His bolo tie hung loose around his neck, jacket thrown over the back of his chair. His shirt had been rolled up to his elbows and Levi could see the muscles in his forearm flexing as he wrote.

“What are you working on?”

“Nothing important.” Erwin looked up again, casting a look from Levi’s neck to knees before returning to his work.

Levi tilted his head to the side.

“Why are you up so late doing it then?”

“It needs to go out with the morning post.”

By this time, Levi made it to the front of Erwin’s desk. He ran a finger along the edge, rubbing the dust away between index and thumb. If his cock wasn’t about to burst, Levi would have picked up the nearest clean rags and remedied Erwin’s laxness.

Instead, he shoved the bigger paperweights and inkwells aside and climbed on. The wood bit into his shins but the bursts of pain only excited him further. He waited until Erwin put his pen down before stretching up to pull his shirt off.

“Levi.”

Erwin leaned back in his chair and made to chastise Levi properly only to receive a thin white shirt on his head. By the time he dropped it onto his lap, Levi had him blocked in with one foot on each arm of his chair.

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

By folding his arms, Erwin hoped to give off an air of nonchalance. It was proving difficult given what had showed up on his desk.

Levi’s cock arched up toward his belly, ass half off the edge to give Erwin a peek at what he always wanted to bury his face in.

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” Erwin spread his legs. He made to touch Levi’s calf only for Levi to move it away.

“Yes, you have. There must be something here I can use for lube. Find it.”

Erwin exhaled loudly but reached into the top drawer and handed over a small vial of pale yellow liquid. Levi emptied its contents into his palm, rubbing a fair amount onto his cock before scissoring two fingers to evenly coat them.

“Levi.”

“Shut up.”

Erwin folded his arms again and clenched his jaw.

Levi slipped two fingers past his sac, looking at Erwin as he teased his perineum. He wet his lips, pressing on when he was certain he had Erwin’s complete attention.

“Can you see it, Erwin?”

Erwin cleared his throat. “Not well enough.”

“Good.”

Levi’s toes curled against one arm of the chair as he slid one finger in. He could take two at the start but this was a show. Erwin wasn’t going to force his hand in this, literally or figuratively.

The sound had always bothered Levi, the squelch of lubricant grating his ears. It even sounded dirty. In the past year, every sound associated with sex had become one of his favorites. He thought of Erwin looking up at him with burning blue eyes as his tongue slid between Levi’s cheeks, thighs held apart with strong hands. Erwin’s wet mouth had made soft, smacking sounds that embarrassed Levi as much as they had aroused him.

“Hmph.” His toes curled in the air and Erwin managed to kiss his ankle before his face was playfully slapped away by Levi’s foot. “Ha.”

He pushed in a second finger, keeping his eyes open enough to gauge Erwin’s reaction. His arms were half-heartedly folded across his stomach, legs still spread wide. While his hair was immaculate as ever, arousal had stained Erwin’s face from ear to throat. Levi could see him chewing anxiously on the soft inside of his right cheek.  
“Do you want to eat me, Erwin?” Levi crooked his fingers and cursed softly.

“Absolutely.”

“Tell me what you’d do."

Erwin sucked his cheeks into his mouth in thought. “I would roll you over and fuck you.”

Levi made an exaggerated sound of horror. “Beast.”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy it, Levi.” Erwin made to move forward only for Levi to slam him back with a foot against his chest, big toe pressing hard into the hollow of his throat.

“Do that again and I’ll leave. I don’t require you to get off, Erwin. I’m here because I want to be.”

“Understood.” Erwin settled back. He laced his fingers together and met Levi’s eyes. “Go ahead.”

Levi eyed him warily before leaning back, nearly lying across the desk except for an elbow planted on the page Erwin had been working on when interrupted. Picking up the pace between his thighs, Levi caressed his cock with his free hand. He ran a thumb over the head and hissed.

Erwin’s fingers alternated between tightening on the arms of the chair and plucking at his pants. They wanted to press Levi against the hard edge of his desk, pluck the button open and unzip the zipper. He kept them well-behaved, however, twitching against the wood of the chair when Levi stared unimpressed at the fly of his pants.

Levi’s whimpers and moans were exaggerated but Erwin could see the true effect his ministrations were having. A fine film of sweat broke out across his forehead and chest.

Erwin could see Levi in training, his sweat staining his shirt. He would undress after with a grimace while Erwin wanted to lick away every drop.

Levi’s orgasm surprised them both, Erwin’s hand locking around Levi’s ankle when his right leg threatened to kick out. The hand on his cock moved to his thigh while the other moved up to massage his sac. Levi tried to muffle his soft whine but Erwin’s ears picked it up greedily. He pushed himself into a seated position with a huff, semen glistening across his sternum. His thigh trembled as Erwin pressed his thumb into a groove of muscle.

“I've been neglecting you, haven’t I?” He moved closer, pulling Levi onto his lap with firm hands around his waist.

“What tipped you off?”

Levi let Erwin kiss him, open-mouthed and wet. He craved the sound their lips made when meeting. His arms slipped around Erwin’s shoulders, lifting his ass as Erwin’s fingers crept into the crease.

“Wait up for me a bit longer?”

“Only if it’s so you can clean up in here. It’s disgusting.” Levi grimaced; the wetness on his chest was growing tacky.

The deepness of Erwin’s laugh made Levi want to come again. “Of course.”

Erwin’s nose ran along the crest of Levi’s cheekbone before he let him up.

Levi gathered his pants and shirt, pulling on the former before unlocking the door. When he looked back, Erwin was standing. He seemed to be putting away sheets of paper and signing that something that needed to go out the following morning.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Erwin.”

Erwin looked up and nodded once.

Levi left. Erwin had never been the kind to go back on his word once it was given, silent or no.


End file.
